


Shadows

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Rexsoka Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: After the fall of the Empire, there's still work to do.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Rexsoka Week day 5 theme: shadows.

Rex doesn't hesitate to close the curtains and turn down the lights as he walks in; it casts his face in shadows as he drapes himself over Ahsoka's lap gracelessly as he flops onto the couch. His face has the pinched look it always gets when he has a headache, so she sets aside her datapad and takes off his cap to rub his scalp, careful to only graze her sharp nails over his skin. It makes him shiver, but some of the color comes back to his face as she keeps massaging him. She can feel the trembling tension in the muscles of his neck, and she focuses on those next, sending small, soothing pulses with the Force. 

"You work yourself too hard," she murmurs, and he huffs the smallest sound.

"Someone has to do it. We were arguing for relief efforts to Ryloth. You know how the Senate is." The New Senate is just the same as the old one; aside from those that had been the boots on the ground during the war, they're dirty-handed politicians with no idea what the cost of the war had been for the most vulnerable of them.

Ahsoka sighs and wraps her arms around Rex's shoulders. It's a little awkward with him laying in her lap, but they make it work. She doesn't stop brushing his muscles with the intent to heal, and finally, he whispers, "Thank you." The lines in his face are a little lighter as he looks up at her, his soft smile lighting the room.

"If they give you too much trouble, I can challenge them to a duel or something," she says, just to see him laugh. It chases the last of the shadows from his eyes, and she grins, wrapping herself tighter around him like a mynock while he buries his face in her shoulder and relaxes.

"I'd pay good credits to see that," he agrees, "Especially that little chakaar they have from Coruscant. Core worlders haven't changed a bit. You should come sometime though, Organa is running circles around them. If anyone can get what we need, it's her." Even in the privacy of their own home, they never mentioned what they both thought - Amidala would be proud. Some things deserved to stay in the shadows. Her parents would be proud too; they had only met the Organas a handful of times separately, but they were as fierce and just as Leia was, and she was carrying on their name with honor. 

"I'll bet. I offered to train her, but Luke already is."

"Stars help us all. There's two of them,” he sighs, and she laughs, the last of the shadows finally vanishing between them.


End file.
